Hatred
by Caxkj The Negative Twilight
Summary: Warning: Spoilers to recent season eight episode "Into The Dalek". "It saw into his soul, and what it saw completed it."


**A short drabble I decided to conjure up after seeing that well done episode that had only aired a few hours ago. Not a lot of work was put into it honestly, but hey I thought I could make some sort of tribute to what we just watched. No doubt others are publishing the very same thing as we speak. Please enjoy and review if you can, all criticism welcome. **

* * *

"I see into your soul Doctor..."

It can feel him. It can _see_ him; that face of a human-aged man, with fierce eyes of determination staring right back into its own sole iris. It can feel their souls connecting, one with thousands years of knowledge and one gleaming with curiosity. Millions and millions of images presented through its mind. The Doctor was correct: Daleks do have souls after all. Its gaze widened in wonder at the stars and galaxies bursting in death and becoming reborn again and again, to see the natural cycle of life and death spinning in an endless loop across the beginning and end of time itself, never to be sabotaged by any species who were a part of this vicious, and yet beautiful, cycle. How, how could its kind seek to annihilate such beauty? What had been so malicious and cruel to bring it and its brethren into being to exterminate all other life across the stars? That scientist of Skaro was an utter fool to have had such intent against the universe.

"I see beauty."

The birth of the star paled in comparison to what it saw. The beauty of life. The beauty of death. The beauty that was the birth of creation. The beauty... of everything reborn. Through the eyes of its kind's greatest enemy it saw planets moving in harmony, the birth of species old and new, the creation of suns. It can hear the words of the ancient man, encouraging it to embrace every memory, every part of his soul to it. And the mystified Dalek embraced it all. Who... who were they to judge the existence of all life? Who were its kind to wought destruction against everything breathing. To a Dalek; every single living creature, a small insect to even those encased in inferior metal, was targeted for the penalty of death. They had never once thought, never stopped once, asking itself if what they were truly attempting to accomplish was all for naught, as the universe would reset itself with life all over again, the Daleks simply carrying their own demise?

"I see divinity."

And this Doctor... this man who was not human at all. His soul was godlike, a presence that would strike fear in anything around more than every Dalek in the galaxy. Its kind was right to be afraid, oh so fearful, of this man; this... _Time Lord. _The Oncoming Storm. The words flew into its mind, etched on by the accuracy and rightfulness it deserved in belonging to this man. But it wasn't afraid of him. Why should it be? He proved to the Dalek he wasn't presenting himself as a threat right now, with his words trying to convince it to see every memory of life; to see creation itself in front of its eye, the beauty increasing tenfold. The Doctor had completed the impossible, it gave this murderous Dalek... _thought. _Wait... there was something else too... something that had its eye squint in concentration... anger? Fear? Disgust? So many negative emotions pouring into its newfound soul.

"I... see..."

Ah, of course... that emotion, that one feeling of fire and chaos thought it could escape it? No, surely the Doctor knew its primary functioning would not be blinded forever. Its eye narrowed in glee and in epiphany.

"Hatred."

And it saw them: thousands and thousands of images of the greatest enemies of the Doctor, screaming in their own agony, dying again and again and always returning from the shadows, and how they have impacted this broken Time Lord so. One could almost admire their persistence. A maelstrom of hatred coursing through both their souls, yearning for the death of the most despised creatures in the universe. The Dalek's mind was filled with a need: a need for the death of this disgusting race that dared declare themselves emperors of death. Yes... it was clear to the Dalek now. Its kind, its own species... must be purged from existence. Every last one. _Thank you Doctor, _It desired to express, but instead kept taking in the beauty of his hatred. Yes. This Dalek had found its new... _destiny... _all Dalek life are to be exterminated. Eternally.

It sees into his soul... and his soul completes it.


End file.
